dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Interview 4: Clash! The demon Lord and the Dream Celestial Dragon!
Michelle -chan overhears the tactical chat between the strongests being in her Universe... Michelle-chan: Hello and welcome to today’s show! Today, we're gonna have a very different and special interview! Eh, you want to know why? But of course, we're gonna show to all of you a special conversation between one of the current Demon Lords of Hell, Cohen Lucifer, and the one and only Dreaming Celestial Dragon, Aurelion Aurora! *Picks a remote control and clicks on a button, showing both the characters!* Ikkun: Michelle, you know very well that's invasion of privacy... Of the demon Lord. He's gonna do way worse than just warn you... Michelle-chan: Don't worry, Ikkun! In heaven, Everything's legal!... Kinda... Ikkun: Kinda... Israel: I know Cohen. He wont be heartless enough to harm my precious adopted daughter... Ikkun: Ugh. Roll that already... Michelle-chan: Right! So, without further addo, let's roll and enjoy this unusual interview~! *Video begins to play...* ''Aurora: Cohen Lucifer huh? You do not impress me. Not. A. Single. Bit.'' ''Cohen *Displeased*: Well, I'm sorry for not meeting at your expectations, sir dragon you. I might not be as powerful as my senpai or Lord Millicas, but I'm doing my best for them! Maybe a descendant of anAlastor might not be a threat for a dragon, so maybe you want to talk with my wife who's just as powerful as Sirzechs-senpai, or my younger daughter Berolina and her servant, who's the sekiryuutei...'' ''Aurora: ...'' ''Cohen: I take that back: Touch my wife or one of my daughters, and you're as dead as Lord Rizevim!'' ''Aurora: Then why the heck are you blushing?'' ''Cohen: Oh, so you noticed? It's because just talking about my daughters and wife already gives me fuzzyfee lings, and as such, I can't stop blushing just by thinking of them. They're descedants of the previous maouh Lucifer indeed, since they're probably the brighest stars on the sky of my world! *Brightly!* Creatures as selfish as dragons wouldn't ever understand, but try to compare your love for your caretaker Lord Ophis and then use your reality-manipulation powers to create an imaginary number higher than the highest number possible... It wouldn't even be a millionth worth my love for the Gremories, including my senpai and lord Millicas! My love for my cute daughter and wife are the best in the multiverse!"'' ''Aurora*Impressed and perplexed!*: Hmm... Perhaps there is more to this world than I had thought - not much, but still enough. Very well then, you did manage to impress me a little. Tell me, Cohen Lucifer, what does this concept of 'love' mean? Yes, I know the word, but its true meaning is still rather... unknown to me. Everytime I think of my mother, even though she is not my real one, I can feel something strange with the stars inside of me, as if they were stirred up, and my cosmic star fire would then ignite uncontrolled. Ah, yes, a 'warm' feeling, to be exact. Do you... feel the same?'' ''Cohen*Sparkling everywhere!*: Oh-hoh! So someone like me is getting the attention of a creature as old as time itself? I feel honored both by you and my senpai, master of the serpent of the deep sea Bahamut. Although I was actually expecting such. After all, the number of people above me in my universe is in the house of a single digit!'' ''Aurora*Fascinated eyebrow*:...'' ''Cohen: But I'll be honest, what you feel it's just the first stages of love, and everyone mistakes those from true love.'' True '''love' is loving someone even their flaws or mistakes... I dunno if that's possible since no one in this fandom has flaws, only quirks... Which means, love their quirks!!'' ''Love means saying mean things without ill-intents to each other without the fear of insulting them, because they know you love them!'' ''Love means fight Juggernaut Drive because your daughter's boyfriend is in there somewhere and you don't her to be upset even when the little bastard stole all of her attention from you!'' Like lord Issei, '''love' is to protect even when you know you're from a humble origin against someone as strong as lord Riser from a royal family and considered a genius!'' Love means let your wife do whatever she wants to do even if that hurts you and the others around you... Mostly the others around you, but to know when to stop. Like that time when Alice tried to put aphrodisiac in the Tsukino household's food store for Rina and the sekiryuutei to have a night of passion and reckless love, only for me to show her the right way and she doesn't stay mad at me because she knows she's in the wrong! And finally '''love'... Is something you won't find here. Go ask Lord Issei from the prime dimension, he really knows what love is, unlike the rest of those hormonal teenagers around here, Which includes the current sekiryuutei!'' *'End of Footage*' Michelle-chan: And that's how a demon lord expresses his love towards his family! So much love! So much dedication! So much monstrocities in the name of love! It brings tears to my eyes... Ikkun: So it was his fault Rina end up in a rampage... Israel: ... Michelle-chan: Since this is the only footage we got, I guess we can end that for now! So, please, I hope you had a good time, stay tuned for new interviews and stay...! *zooooom~...!* Michelle-chan: ...? Ikkun: What the hell is this...? Israel: language, young man... *Zooooom!* Ikkun: I think it's coming closer... Israel: Eh, it must be a plane or somethin~... *DOOOOOOON!!* Michelle-chan: Kyaaaaaah~!! Israel: Cohen and... The aurora Celestial Dragon?! Cohen: MY FOOTAGE IS PROHIBITED UNLESS UNDER THE CONDITIONS OF MY WIFE!!! BURN IN RAINBOW FLAME, ISRAEL!!! Aurora: I'll finish this... In one Blow. Ikkun: Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH CR-...!!! *BOOOOOOM!!* Israel: Bring it on, you goddamn insect bat! Cohen: WHOOOOOOAAAH...!!! Ikkun: Hyaaaaaaah...!! *'dOOOOOOON...!!*' Michelle-chan: Ehehe... Eheheheh... Well, I think that just about wraps up today’s episode! Stay golden, everybody. I love you all! Michelle-chan... OUT! *BAM!* Ikkun: GAAAAAAAH!!! MY LEG...!! BLANK SCREEN Category:Fanon Story